The problem of shoes being worn or scuffed by the floorboard of a motor vehicle has been encountered since the introduction of the modern automobile. Attempts to solve this problem date as far back as the mid 1920's when automobiles began to be popular, however,the prior art presented at that time and since has not yet been publicly accepted to any great extent. The basic difficulty encountered by the driver stems from dirt and grit being carried into the vehicle on the bottom of the shoes and in time the materail collects in the carpet, or pad, creating an extremely abrasive surface upon which the drivers foot must rest. Since the driver has no alternative but to maintain the foot position on alternately the accelerator or brake the movement, as well as the vibration of the vehicle forces the rear portion of the heel to abraid and wear. This is particularly true in leather soes having a light colored base coating, such as a mans dress shoe. Prior art has attempted to solve this problem by utilizing a cover over the heel portion which does, indeed, protect the surface, but the approach requires special sizes and individual adjustment with straps or clips to hold the device in place. While this direction accomplishes the end result, no provisions have been made for any adjsutment in size of the shoe or height of the counter.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of th instant invention, however, the following U. S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ DES 287,660 Strickland Jan. 13, 1987 4,459,764 Beck Jul. 17, 1984 3,861,399 Huff Jan. 21, 1975 3,851,412 Voegele et al Dec. 3, 1974 3,095,659 McClellan Jul. 2, 1963 ______________________________________
Strickland teaches a single strap heel protector taht fits over the entire boot heel with the bottom portion partially covering the surface of the heel. A separate strap is attached to the protector through a pair of slots, one on each side.
Beck, on the other hand, discloses a guard that is in a generally U-shaped configuration and is sized to provide an interference fit on the back of the shoe. Again, the bottom portion of the heel is covered by the guard.
Huff combines a heel protector and arch support inside the shoe and is included for background purposes indicative of the art to which the invention relates.
Voegele et al utilizes a flexible shell conforming to the shape of the heel with a spring steel band affixed to the interior contour of the shell parallel. to he bottom. The gripping action of the band holds the protector onto the heel of the shoe and a lip over the ront of the heel provides containment of the device in use.
McClellan uses soft leather with a rounded upper edge and a steel U-shaped clamp spring. A steel wire is encapsulated in the upper and lower edges maintaining the desired shape. The clamp grasps the heel and the wire holds the shape of the device, allowing use without distracting from the looks of the shoe.
It is apparent from the prior art thus recognized that each device is made to fit a particular size shoe with the recognization of the problem of different sizes of shoes still unanswered. Still further, steel clamps provide the attaching means or combination straps with positive attachment also lacing.